


Could Be Ours

by quicksilvermalec, quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: '40s, (Stucky), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is a realist, Cute?, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I protect, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter soldier!Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is an optimist, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy, preserum!steve rogers, preserum!stucky, prewar, they'll be fine, this is angsty, this is fluffy, we love our babies, we protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: You know I want youIt's not a secret I try to hideBut I can't have youWe're bound to break and our hands are tied/\/\/\Steve and Bucky are in love, but life is never as simple as they'd want it to be.





	Could Be Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky angst, 12 o' clock!
> 
> _HAVE FUN_

Steve and Bucky had been dancing around each other for years.

They were in love, and they both knew it, but they wouldn’t admit it to each other, because it meant a whole lot of vulnerability and danger that neither of them were prepared for.

So they stayed best friends, and pretended that they were both satisfied with it.

_You know I want you_   
_It’s not a secret I try to hide_   
_I know you want me_   
_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

But Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He loved Bucky so much, and he didn’t care much for society, so he wasn’t going to give up on the man he loved just because society told him he wasn’t allowed to love him.

He forced himself to face him.

“Bucky, I know that you know I’m in love with you,” he said bluntly. To his credit, Bucky didn’t flinch away or show any negative reaction to the words. He just looked evenly at Steve with the faintest hint of sadness in his eyes.

Steve inhaled deeply and continued. “And I know that you’re in love with me too.” He took a bold step forward. “Bucky, we can do this! We can be together, you just have to give us a chance. You can’t keep pretending that we’re helpless and broken.”

_You claim it’s not in the cards_   
_Fate is pulling you miles away_   
_And out of reach from me_   
_But you’re here in my heart_   
_So who can stop me if I decide_   
_That you’re my destiny?_

“I know how you feel about this stuff, Buck, you make it pretty obvious. You act like it’s physically impossible to be both gay and in a happy relationship with someone you love. I’m watching you slip away from me, and it’s scary. But I keep you right here-” he placed his palm over his heart “-and my love for you overpowers everything. Nobody can get in my way. Can’t you say the same thing?”

Bucky protected him. Bucky had always protected him, as long as he could remember. The first time Bucky had ever told Steve that he loved him was when he was ten. A second after he said it, he did a double-take, than said, “but not in a gay way, or anything.”

Steve had smiled through the pain and nudged him in the side in a friendly gesture. “Not in a gay way” became a joke between them.

Eventually Bucky stopped tacking it on to the end of his ‘I love you’s. Steve tried not to read too much into what that meant, even though he already knew.

_Why don’t we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine?_   
_Nothing could keep us apart_   
_You’d be the one I was meant to find_   
_It’s up to you_   
_And it’s up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_Why don’t we rewrite the stars_   
_Say that the world can be ours_   
_Tonight_

Bucky was still looking at Steve with that impassive look, like he couldn’t respond to anything that Steve was saying. Steve felt the desperation building in his throat, creating a lump, making it hard for him to breathe.

“Bucky, we can change it!” he insisted. “We can change the world! We can change the laws and the ways of the world. We could be together, if we tried. You’re meant for me, I’m meant for you- please, Bucky.”

**You think it’s easy?**   
**You think I don’t wanna run to you**   
**But there are mountains**   
**And there are doors that we can’t walk through**

“Do you really think I want this, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice was dangerous. “Do you think I _want_ to keep you at arm’s length? No, of course I don’t! But there are things, huge, insurmountable things that stand in our way. I’m trying to protect you, Steve! I love you so much, and if people… if people knew you like guys and gals, they could hurt you. They could kill you! I don’t give a straight fuck what people do to me but I could never live with myself if some homophobe came after you.”

**I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be**   
**Just you and me**   
**Within these walls**   
**But when we got outside**   
**You’re gonna wake up and see**   
**That it was hopeless after all**

“In here, in our apartment, we’re safe. We can be in love, Steve, if we want to. But once we enter society you’re going to realize that I’m not worth what it would cost you to come out. I’m not worth a goddamn thing.”

**No one can rewrite the stars**   
**How can you say you’ll be mine?**   
**Everything keeps us apart**   
**And I’m not the one you were meant to find**   
**It’s not up to you**   
**It’s not up to me**   
**When everyone tells us what we can be**   
**How can we rewrite the stars?**   
**Say that the world could be ours**   
**Tonight**

“There’s no way, Steve. We can’t change peoples’ minds. They’re still going to call us faggots and pedophiles and unholy blights upon the purity of God and all that good shit. They’re going to target us _specifically_ because they can. They have verifiable proof. We’re not made for each other. We’re both men. It’s not our choice to make, Steve. We can’t decide that. They put us in a box, and we have to fit into it. We can’t change the laws, baby. We can’t change anything.”

The term of endearment just slipped out, but he didn’t regret it for a second.

__**All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**

**It feels impossible** _(it’s not impossible)  
_ **Is it impossible?**

**_Say that it’s possible_ **

****_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It’s up to you  
And it’s up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don’t we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

Bucky turned away from him then, with a finality that Steve knew meant the conversation was over.

So he pined in silence instead.

**You know I want you**   
**It’s not a secret I try to hide**   
**But I can’t have you**   
**We’re bound to break and our hands are tied**

/\/\/\

_2019…_

“Hey, Stevie?” The voice was timid and a little scared, and Steve looked up from his book instantly.

“Yeah, Buck?”

Bucky sat down next to him heavily. “Uh… I just wanted to say I love you. In a gay way.”

Steve smiled at him. “I love you too, Buck. In a very gay way.”

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, and they met in the middle.

Finally, after all these years, nobody had to be afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THAT ENDING WAS SO FLUFFY  
> I WASN'T EVEN EXPECTING IT AND I WROTE IT GODDAMN IT
> 
> This was fun. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
